Half Prince: The Ultimate Sacrifice Of the Clams
by Ann009
Summary: Promising her brother to cook a dish of clams, Fen Lan sets out in Second Life to do exactly that! Just a little complications... Money issues, love rivalry, and an evil money miser backed up by a two meter tall wolf. Just your standard stuff.


"Prince!"

"Prince!"

"Prince… You…"

_Uwaah! Someone save me!_

Yu Lian-dasao loomed above me, holding the heads of my two friends, Lu Jing and Gu Yun Fei, both who were currently unconscious, knocked out cold by Yu Lian-dasao. She glared at me evilly, daring me to come closer and rescue my unconscious friends. Which, of course I wouldn't do.

_Hey, stop looking at me like that, okay? Yu Lian's really scary, plus I'm not sure I could defeat her in a fight. Er, that is to say, I couldn't possibly hit my dage's wife, could I? And you know, Wolf-dage would send me to level 1 if he found out I hit Yu Lian-dasao. You ask how could a priest possibly defeat a warrior, the Blood Elf, Prince? Er, I'd rather not say._

Anyway, Yu Lian loomed above me, glaring at me evilly.

"Prince," she said warningly, "Give me back the money you took."

"Er, um, well, it's right around the corner! It's just…"

Yu Lian grabbed me, dragging me with my (still) unconscious friends. How she did that with the strength of a mage, I'm not sure, but Yu Lian's definitely scary.

When she rounded the corner she dropped me in shock. I, too, was rather amazed at my good work, which had taken me a long time, plus all the spy ability I had. _What? You say I have no spy ability? No way._

"Prince… You…" Staring in shock at the boxes and boxes of…

~o~

_Backing up, to the morning before…_

"Sis! You promised!"

My naggy twin (younger) brother Feng Yan Ming pleaded with me. It was about the promise I made him after he was crushed to death by the divine (clam) beast, AnRui. I'd like to say I was quite sad, out of loyalty to the family line, but I wasn't. I had promised, though, to cook a sacrifice of clams to my one level down brother.

So here I was, in largest kitchen in Infinite City's palace (basically a workplace) surveying the equipment, thinking of the impressive clam dish I was about to cook up.

Except… there was absolutely no food to cook in the kitchen. I had asked Yu Lian earlier, and she had told me that it was expensive to cook and maintain a staff, as well as buying ingredients, not to mention the time wasted. When I asked for money to buy ingredients so I could cook, White Bird had rushed in and said: "My Lord, no! The Liege Lord of Infinite City does not cook, and think of your reputation!" she begged. How was I supposed to fulfill my promise? And so…

~o~

Wicked was working in the military department. He was currently doing paperwork, whenever he completed some, someone would add another stack. He was buried in paperwork when I saw him.

"Hi, Zhuo-gege!"

"Hello, Xiao Lan. What brings you here?" Wicked dusted himself off and shoved the paperwork behind him.

"Huh? Are you busy?"

"Oh! Not at all!"

"Good! Cause I want you to lend me some money!"

"Well… Xiao Lan, Yu Lian passed me by earlier and she confiscated my money. Also… She warned me if you asked me for money, I have to refuse or else she'll do something worse next time…" Wicked said guilty.

"Well… Oh! I asked Gui but he didn't have money either, so I guess I'll ask Nan Gong Zui!"

With that problem-solving declaration, I skipped off, leaving a very confused Zhuo-gege.

"No, wait! Xiao Lan, whatever you do, don't look for Nan Gong Zui! … Huh? What happened to my paperwork? Why is there a mountain instead?"

~o~

"Wait! Prince!" panted Gui, struggling to catch up with Prince's disappeared figure, "Don't look for Wicked!"

~o~

"Hello Prince," said Nan Gong Zui.

"Hi!" I smiled up at him enthusiastically. "Can you lend me money?"

"Oh… I don't have any on me…" But seeing my disappointed expression, he said, "But I guess it's possible to make some?"

"Oh? How? Is it a quest?"

"No, it's something quicker. How about a business venture?"

I backed away slowly from him.

"You're not too good with those?" he guessed. "Okay, how about renting out a place?"

"We can't…" I said.

"I was thinking the male bathhouse…"

I shuddered, thinking of the abandoned, yet very luxurious bathhouse… After it had opened up, I had went to try it out… After firmly tying Lolidragon to a pillar, I went in… Except I'm still a pure young lady at heart, okay? I had gotten a large nosebleed. Eh? You're asking why I went in the first place? Well, of course I wanted to see the guys! _Waahahaha!_ Um, let's just pretend I didn't say that, okay? Then the currently female XiMen Feng had went in, and every guy had developed a nosebleed. And after Lolidragon had gotten in? Every guy had fled the bathhouse. Even now, I'm pretty sure the waters are still stained with red…

"Okay…" I said (Which pretty much shows how desperate I am).

~o~

"Prince! Wait for me!" cried Gui, "Don't talk to Wicked!"

"Prince!" cried Wicked, "Don't look for Nan Gong Zui!"

"Huh?!" both said.


End file.
